The Witch Diaries
by FibreArtistic
Summary: Bonnie vivait dans un monde qu'elle croyait idyllique, elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait pouvait rêver. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait était que cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire allait signer la fin de cette idylle, et le début des ennuie. Entre amour et amitié, que choisira Bonnie? /!\ Femslash /!\ don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors les guys, voila ma première fiction que j'avais posté sur un autre compte mais dont j'ai oublié le mot de passe... je suis un BOULET!**_

_**enfin bon, voila donc ma fiction qui sera centré sur le couple fictif Bonnie et Caroline.**_

_**/!\ AVANT DE LIRE MA FICTION, LA PREMIERE CHOSE QUE VOUS AVEZ A SAVOIR EST QUE JE N'AI SUIVI AUCUNE CHRONOLOGIE DU LIVRE. J'AI PRIS CE QUI ME PLAISAIT POUR EN FAIRE MA PROPRE HISTOIRE DONC SI VOUS ESSAYER DE COMPRENDRE MON HISTOIRE SELON LES LIVRE? VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ R.I.E.N /!\**_

_**n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis plaisant ou non!**_

**_voila le résumé OFFICIEL:_****__**

**_Les vacances d'été sont fini, les cours reprennent au lycée Robert Lee. Bonnie va enfin pouvoir revoir ses amies. Meredith, Matt, Elena, Isobel et surtout Caroline. Caroline, Bonnie ayant développé des sentiment a son égard est particulièrement contente de la revoir. Bonnie s'est aussi découvert un don pour la magie. Tout allait bien dans la petite ville de Fell's Church, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Stefan Salvatore et une suite de disparition mystérieuse. Entre la soif de vengeance de Caroline envers Elena, les meurtres inexpliqués, ses nouveaux pouvoir et son amour pour Caroline , Bonnie choisira-t-elle Elena, son amie de toujours, ou Caroline, celle pour qui son coeur bât depuis toujours? _**

_**ENJOY ;)**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE (COURT):**_

_-__tu m'aime ?_ Me demanda Caroline  
_-__biensur_ , je lui répond  
_-__envers et contre tout ?_  
_-__pour le meilleure et pour le pire._  
_-__quoique je fasse ?_ Me dit-elle solennellement  
_-__Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?_Je lui demande , interloquée  
_-__promet moi juste que jamais tu ne m'abandonnera , quoique je fasse , même si c'est contre toi.__  
__-__mais..._  
_-__promet le moi ! _Me coupe-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche  
_-__je te promet de t'être dévoué corp et âme , même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tant besoin que je te le dise.__  
__-__N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Bonnie__  
__-__oui ,_ rougis-je  
_-__envers et contre tout,_ murmura-t-elle sur mes lèvres.  
Nous scellons notre promesse par un long baiser passionnée.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE PREMIER: LA RENTREE**_

Cher journal, aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, un jours chargé en émotion, un de ces jours que je déteste par dessus tout. Je vais devoir jouer au parfaite idiote, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire depuis tant d'années. Je vais sourire, faire des bises, rire bruyamment, afin de cacher ce chagrin que je ressent. Afin de cacher mon cœur brisé et meurtrit. Aujourd'hui, elle sera là, devant moi , et je devrais faire comme si tous allais bien, comme si elle n'avais pas sauvagement piétiné mon cœur. Je vais sourire, je vais LUI sourire, ce faux sourire que je sert à tout le monde pour leur indiqué que je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de ma vie.  
Après tout, aujourd'hui , c'est la rentrée des classes, tous le monde se doit d'être heureux, alors ,je ferais semblant de l'être ,juste pour rentre tout le monde heureux, sans que ceux si ne connaissent vraiment mes deux plus grand secret.  
Si ils l'apprenais, ma vie serais foutue... Cela doit rester un secret, et cela à jamais !

je referme nerveusement mon journal et le range sous mon lit. j'attrape mon sac de classe et descend les escaliers. Marie m'attend dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Marie, c'est ma sœur, elle est en deuxième année dans une école d'infirmière, elle est grande ,aussi rousse que moi, mais contrairement a moi ,elle a les cheveux court ,coiffé comme les jeunes garçons le font, c'est-à-dire une petite houppette à l'avant, et rasé sur les côtés ,et elle a les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Enfin passons,je mange vite fais mon petit déjeuné, fait un bisou a ma sœur, et sort de la maison. Je regarde le ciel et aperçois quelque nuage gris.  
"couvre toi , il vas pleuvoir" me dit cette voix dans ma tête.  
Malgré quelque réticence ,je retourne en vitesse chez moi et prend un parapluie et un pull léger, et le revoilà partie pour le lycée.  
Non , vous ne rêvez pas, j'entend bel et bien des voix. Vous en apprendrez plus un peu plus tard...Quand le moments sera venu...Car cela fait partie de mon terrible secret...Au lycée, je fais comme prévu, je sourie , rigole et embrasse tout le monde,avec de fausse effusion de larmes.  
_-Ta petite frimousse m'avait manqué!_ me dit Elena le sourire au lèvre  
_-Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué _,souris-je en m'empourprent légèrement  
_-Vous avez passez de bonne vacance les filles? _nous demande Isobel  
Cette dernière à tellement changé, ses cheveux qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos lui tombé désormais sur les épaules, et semble avoir été légèrement éclaircit. Sa peau est plus parfaite et lisse que jamais ,et elle a troqué ses lunettes de topes contre des lentilles de contacte qui lui donne un ai espiègle  
_-Bonjours Isobel,_ dis-je en lui ouvrant mes bras  
_-ça va ? _demande-t-elle se jetant sur moi  
_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, _répondis-je neutrement  
_-Tu sais que je suis la si besoin est,_ sourit-elle  
_-On jurerait un couple_ ,plaisante Matt  
Ah! Si seulement ,mon petit Matlew Honycutt, si tu savais que cette jolie asiatique et moi somme déjà sortis ensemble...Si tu savais,plaisanterais-tu sur ce sujet? si tu savais que la pauvre avais le cœur brisé, rirais-tu à chaude larmes?  
Malgré le fait que tu sois beau, blond , athlétique ,et gentille, tu manques tellement de tacts!  
_-Jamais de la vie, on est juste très amie!_ raille Isobel en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
_-Vous iriez bien ensemble pourtant!_ ajoute Matt en nous faisant un clin d'œil  
Je regarde Isobel , et je peux voir pendant quelque brèves seconde une larme perlé au coin de son oeil.  
_-Bonjours , nous dit Mérédith, maintenant que nous avons bien parlé,il est temps d'aller en cours. _  
étant donné que tout le monde est d'accord ,nous avançons vers nos salle de cours respective, mais nous nous freinons lorsque nous l'apercevons. Caroline, brune, yeux émeraudes , 1m84 , bronzage impécable , habillé de façon moderne ,avec des bottes à talons, elle est belle. Elle regarde dans notre direction , et adopte un regard glacial en apercevant Elena, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire bonjours. Les deux ennemie se sont jugés de haut en bas, avant qu'Elena ne demande au groupe de continué d'avancé. J'allais suivre le groupe ,lorsque je sens des ongles s'enfoncer dans mon avant bras.  
Je me retourne, et constate que Caroline me tient fermement par le bras  
_-Tu reste ici toi!_ m'acéne Caroline, les dent sérées et le regard froid et remplie de haine.

* * *

_**VOILA, donnez vos avis, reviews, follow et favorit si ça vous a plu ;)**_

_**et j'espère que ça vous a plu hihi!**_


	2. Chapitre second: Hopeless

**Désolé pour ce grand retard, je me rattrape en postant deux chapitre :)**

**et je posterai régulièrement mtn!**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPITRE 2: HOPELESS**

-tu reste ici toi! m'assène Caroline, les dents sérées et le regard froid et rempli de haine. On a quelques mots à se dire, et j'ai aussi des choses a t'expliquer  
-Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire! rétorquais-je  
-Suis moi! ordonne-t-elle  
C'est à contre coeur que je suis Caroline.  
"attention à toi, tu risque encore de souffrir" me dit la voix  
Caroline m'emmène dans les toilettes des femmes ,et le lâche violemment, je me rattrape de justesse sur le rebord du lavabo et la fixe. Son est lui aussi dirigé vers moi, mais à l'inverse du mien , son regard est froid et distant  
-bonjours à toi aussi Caroline ,je vais bien et toi?! raille-je  
-je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Elena! explose-t-elle  
-c'est mon amie, et c'est aussi la tienne! répondis-je  
-Elena est tout sauf mon amie! asséna-t-elle la voix glaçante  
-tout ça a cause d'une histoire de reine du Printemps , grandi un peu Caroline! et cesse de la détester parce que c'est elle qui a gagné! me suis-je mise à crier  
-ça vas bien au delà de ça, et de ce que tu peu imaginer. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire! Rétorque-t-elle en serrant les poings  
comment on étions nous arrivé la? Comment avons nous pu passer de amante à ennemi. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette situation, et je ne la veux pas.  
Elle baise la tête de rage,et je peux entendre sa respiration saccadé, signe qu'elle ne pourra pas se contrôler bien longtemps.  
De mes deux main, j'attrape son visage et la force a me regarder  
-Caroline, dis-je doucement . Tu sais que je suis avec toi, tu sais que je suis la, parle moi.  
-tu ne comprendrai pas... chuchote-t-elle  
En la regardant droit dans les yeux , j'aperçois une flamme rouge écarlate. Il se passe plus de cinq minutes avant que la flamme disparaisse  
Je décide de ne pas y prêter attention, croyant rêver  
"sauve-toi! Tu es en danger!" panique la voix dans ma tête  
"Caroline ne me fera aucun mal!" lui répond-je  
je m'aperçois que l'expression de Caroline a changé, elle arbore un sourire sadique en me regardant, tandis que ses yeux retrouve leurs couleurs émeraude  
-tu sais Bonnie... dit-elle sensuellement en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Tu te souvient de notre promesse?  
-quelle promesse? déglutie-je  
elle pose l'une de ses main sur mes hanches, et l'autre a la base de mon cou  
-je suis sure que tu te souvient. ajoute-t-elle en soufflant sur mon cou de sa voie plaine de sous entendu  
-Ca-Caroline, arrête, articule-je  
-tu m'as promis de m'être dévoué corps et âme, que je pouvais faire de toi ce que je voudrais, n'importe ou et n'importe quand. fini-t-elle en me le susurrant au creux de l'oreille, ce qui provoque en moi quelques frissons  
je suis toujours amoureuse d'elle , et elle le sait, c'est pour cela qu'elle en joue  
-je l'ai dit lorsque nous étions encore ensemble! dis-je  
-nous avons scellés un pactes de sang, et d'amour  
-laisse moi Caroline... je commence a pleurer  
-n'oublie pas non plus que je connais TOUS t'es secrets, et je suis sur que tu n'aimerais pas que qu'ils soient révélés. me lance-t-elle de plein fouet  
Je sens mon coeur se briser. En faite non, il n'est pas brisé, il est en miette. Elle est donc prête a ça pour avoir sa revanche sur Elena?  
\- nous en reparlerons! fini-t-elle en me repoussant violemment et en s'éloignant  
me voila prise au piège. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureuse d'elle? maintenant je le regrette car me voilà prisonnière et esclave de mon amour.

**FOLLOW / FAV/ REVIEW **

**votre avis compte pour moi :D **

**kiss**


	3. Chapitre trois: Promisses

**N'hésitez pas à critiquer surtout :)**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPITRE 3: PROMISSES**

PDV Caroline

je m'éloigne sans un regard pour Bonnie. Je ne voulais pas en arriver la, mais si bonnie me permet de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de cette garce d'Elena Gilbert.  
Elena, tout le monde l'a toujours chérie. En même temps, cela se comprend, elle a perdu ces parents très jeune. Les habitants de cette foutue ville voient en elle la fille parfaite, belle , blonde, grande, intelligente et généreuse en plus de ça. Ils sont bien loin de ce qu'elle est réellement. Je connais la vrai Elena Gilbert, et c'est bien pour cela que je la haie plus que tout. Vous vous dites sûrement « Ah quelle garce, Elena lui a sauvé la vie quand Klaus se servait d'elle comme banque de sang » vous avez sans doute raison. Mais si je vous disait qu'elle n'avais pas fait cela par bonté d'âme , que feriez vous ? Si je vous disait qu'Elena est loin d'être l'ange que tout le monde croient ? Tout le monde lui lèche les pieds, mais personne ne sais à quel point elle est mauvaise. Si personne ne veux se révolter contre elle, je ferais tout pour révéler sa véritable nature. J'ai essayer plein de fois de la démasquer, mais même les éléments étaient contre moi : je fus forcé de sortir avec un loup-garou qui ma vendu à un vampire afin que celui-ci m'achève, et en me sauvant, Elena a « accidentellement » installé en moi un démon sadique, et je suis « COMME PAR HASARD » tombé enceinte d'un loup-garou, en me regardant me changer en monstre. Mais le seigneur soit loué, Elle m'a sauvé, et m'a remotiver dans ma quête de rétablir la justice et démasquer Elena !  
-à quoi tu joue bordel ?! Me lance Méredith en me plaquant contre les cassiers  
\- lâche-moi ! Menacé-je en la repoussant et en repartant  
\- Elle t'aime et toi tu joue avec ça ! Réplique-t-elle  
\- je ne voies pas de quoi tu parle. Mens-je  
\- si tu la blesse, tu aura à faire a moi  
\- mais oui. Répond-je sans me retourné  
j'ai le cœur serré, elle a raison. Je fait beaucoup de mal a Bonnie, mais si il faut passer par la pour avoir la justice, je suis prête à tout !  
Je me dirige donc vers ma salle de classe, l'âme en peine

PDV Bonnie

Une fois Caroline partie, je m'écroule par terre, en larme. Elle sait que je suis capable de tuer pour elle, elle sait a quel point je l'aime. Et elle s'en sert pour me piéger. Pour des gens comme moi, tomber amoureux(se), ce n'est jamais chose facile , car une fois que l'on a trouvé l'âme sœur, il nous est impossible de pouvoir retomber amoureux(se) . Pour les êtres de la même nature que moi, une fois « amoureux » nous ne pouvons nous empêchez d'obéir a l'élu(e) de notre cœur , ou plutôt, nous nous devons de le faire. Nous devenons dépendants à son amour ou même à ses geste de tendresses, nous serions prête a tous ! C'est un peu comme le processus d'imprégnation chez les loup-garous. Pour ma part , l'élu de mon cœur est Caroline ,pour mon plus grand malheur, car oui quand une personne élu vous quitte , votre âme est condamné au chagrin éternelle. C'est en somme une malédiction que Cupidon a lancé à mon peuple.  
Caroline se sert du faite que je suis condamné à l'aimer toute ma vie pour faire de moi ce que bon lui semble. Je la déteste ! Pourtant , tout a l'heure j'aurais tout donnée pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes...  
-oh mon dieux , Bonnie !Murmure Méridith en se mettant à ma hauteur  
\- Merry, dis-je dans un sanglot  
\- chut... me coupe-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne te mérite pas. Elle se sert de tes sentiments. Elle le payera un jours, croit moi. La roue tourne  
\- elle sais tout ! Lui annoncé-je  
\- quoi ?! Elle sait ce que tu es ?  
\- Oui  
-comment est-ce possible ?!  
\- Je le lui avais avouer...  
\- je vois... on trouvera une solution, ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, sèches tes larmes et allons en cours.  
J'obtempère, coule de l'eau , m'essuie le visage, et Meridith m'escorte jusqu'en classe. Nous nous excusons auprès du professeur de notre retard, et allons nous asseoir. Comble de malchance, la seul place disponible pour moi se trouve à côté de Caroline, Méridith ayant pris la place près d'Elena . Je me dirige donc vers Caroline et m'assoie , sans lui prêter un seul regard. Je peux sentir qu'elle me fixe avec insistance. Le cours ce passe. Cinq minutes, puis dix , puis quinze ! Puis vingt !  
\- quoi ? Chuchoté-je, n'en pouvant plus de son regard.  
Je m'attendais à un regard moqueur de sa part ,mais au lieu de cela, ces yeux étaient plein de remord et de sentiments inavoués. Elle baisse le regard sur sa feuille  
\- rien. Tu es belle, c'est tout ! Réplique-t-elle neutrement  
Je me sens devenir rouge écrevisse, et fixe mon cahier moi aussi  
\- M-M-Merci. Bégayai-je  
\- pardon, murmure-t-elle, de façon presque inaudible  
\- quoi ?  
\- Nan rien.  
\- Aller dit moi. Dis-je avec douceur  
\- j'ai dit que si tu voulais me reconquérir, tu allais devoir être ma taupe infiltrer, m'assène-t-elle droit dans les yeux  
\- Pardon ?! Crié-je de tel sorte que le prof nous intime le silence.  
\- Tu vas être ma taupe dans la bande d'Elena, me rapporter tout ce qui se dit et bien plus encore . A cette condition seule, je pourrais envisager de me remettre avec toi, sourit-elle sadiquement.  
Une vague de chagrin s'abat sur moi. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux alors je détourne le regard et baisse la tête. J'ai les lèvres qui tremble. En faite, tout mon corps et parcouru de tremblement. Caroline me fixe toujours aussi sadiquement .  
« ne fait pas ça !» me hurle la voix dans ma tête, paniqué.  
Je suis tout aussi paniqué  
\- je ne veux donc plus sentir mon corps contre le tien ? Tu ne veux plus ressentir la joie des balades en amoureuse ? Me sussure-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.  
Je sens alors une vague puissante de plaisir me submerger. Une bataille intérieur se déroule en moi. Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi est-ce sur moi que ça tombe ? Bonnie, tu doit résisté, ne laisse pas ton amour pour elle te submerger. Tu ne trahira pas Elena ! Tu tiens à Elle. Ne fait pas ça ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! Bats toi contre ton amour  
\- alors ? Demande Caroline en posant une main sur ma cuisse  
\- j'accepte, annoncé-je, peu fière de ma réponse.

**FOLLOW/FAV/ REVIEWS**

**Les avis des uns et des autres sont les bienvenus, sauf si ils sont discriminatoire bien sur ;)**

**kiss**


	4. Chapter 4: DAMON

**et voila le chapitre 4 :D et merci de vos reviews ^^**

**CHAPITRE 4: DAMON**

Cher journal, mon premier jour de rentrée a été monstrueux, je n'aurais jamais du y retourner, dans ce lycée de malheur. Caroline m'a fait une proposition et j'ai été assez stupide pour accepter.  
je me dégoûte. Me voilà devenue une traître parmi mes amis. Après les cours, Meredith m'a demandé si j'allais bien, je lui ai menti en lui disant que tout allait bien. Meredith a toujours été la pour moi, elle m'a aidé à cacher mon secret, elle m'a toujours protégé, et moi, je vais la trahir.. Elle, Elena et tous les autres. Je suis monstrueuse. Je n'ai même pas pu résister à mon amour pour Caroline. Enfin passons. Après les cours, sur le chemin du retour il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable... Atroce serait plus le mot!  
je marchais tranquillement, en ruminant les événements de la veille quand soudain, un homme est apparu, il avait des yeux vert, qui me rappelais ceux de Caroline, une chevelure aussi noire que soyeuse, il était aussi beau qu'un dieu grecque.  
_Vous êtes seules mademoiselle? m'a-t-il dit  
_Heu.. Vous êtes qui? dis-je, prête à m'enfuir  
_n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
_Je...  
_Je m'appelle Damon et vous?  
_Bonnie..  
_Et bien Bonnie, tu vas oublier ce qui va t'arriver, tu vas me laissez te mordre et tout ira bien! tenta-t-il de m'hypnotiser.  
_Heu.. Quoi?  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'il a plongé ses canines en moi et m'a sauvagement aspiré. J'ai ressenti une douleur énorme, et il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour me venir en aide ou sans doute étaient-t-ils trop apeuré pour se manifester). Avec le peu de conscience qu'il me restait, je me concentrais, concentrais mon SHI et lui envoyai une boule d'énergie pure en pleine face, il n'eu pas le temps d'être surpris qu'il alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Il s'est relevé, encore surpris, puis s'est rué sur moi à une vitesse surhumaine. Je fis apparaître dans mes mains un pieu de frêne blanc très ancien, et lui enfonça dans le ventre. Il recula, fixa son ventre, puis me regarda, éberlué.  
_On se reverra petite sorcière, hurla-t-il avant de prendre la forme d'un corbeau et de disparaître.  
Une fois ce vampire disparu, je me mis à courir frénétiquement vers la maison et m'enfermais dans ma chambre, apeurée.  
J'ai utilisé un sort de guérison pour soigner la morsure. Je pensais ne plus voir de vampire dans cette ville, je me trompais. Et maintenant j'ai peur..  
Des coups frénétiques à la porte me font sursauter et lâcher mon journal. J'ouvre la porte sur ma soeur, inquiète.  
_Pourquoi tu rentres en fanfare comme ça? demande-t-elle  
_Oh, heu... Désolé, pour rien, t'inquiète pas, mentis-je  
_J'ai cru qu'on t'avais frappé! D'ailleurs c'est du sang sur tes vêtements ce que je vois?  
_Heu non, on m'a renversé du vin dessus, sois pas idiote Marie!  
_D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, dis au moins bonjours!  
_Ouais, pardon. je lève les yeux au ciel.  
A peine je ferme la porte sur ma soeur que j'entends gratter à ma fenêtre, je me retourne et découvre avec stupeur Damon, tout sourire à ma fenêtre.  
_Je t'avais dis que nous nous reverrions, annonce-t-il  
_Vas-t-en!  
_Vilaine sorcière. Dit-il d'un ton lubrique  
_J'ai toujours le pieu avec moi, je le menace. Tu sais, ce fameux pieux capable de te tuer toi ainsi que tes prédécesseurs originels. Et cette fois, je te le mettrais en plein coeur!  
_Et si tu me laissait entrer afin de me dire ça en face? me défit-il  
_Tu as cinq secondes avant que je ne t'envoie une nouvelle boule d'énergie!  
_Essayes seulement. sourit-il  
Je fais apparaître une boule d'énergie que je lui lance sans retenue. Il se transforme alors en corbeau noir pour esquiver l'attaque.  
_J'aime les filles qui me résiste, tout comme j'aime les défis, m'envoie-t-il par télépathie avant de disparaître. Nous n'en n'avons pas fini mademoiselle McCallough. Votre calvaire ne fais que commencer!  
Une fois le corbeau disparu, j'attrape mon journal d'une main tremblante et transpirante de peur.  
Cher journal, je m'appelle Bonnie McCallough, j'ai bientôt 16 ans. Et je suis dans une sacré merde... dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué?!

VERDICT?!

FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEWS ;)


	5. Chapter 5: love me like you do

CHAPITRE 5 ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ALLEZ AIMER !

**CHAPITRE 5: LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO**

Résumons la situation, je suis folle amoureuse d'une fille sadique qui se sert de moi pour assouvir son besoin malsain de vengeance envers l'une de mes meilleures amies, je vais de voir me faire passer pour la bonne amie dévouée auprès d'Elena, bonne amie que je ne suis plus depuis que je l'ai trahie par amour. Et comble de tout, un vampire diabolique est à mes trousses et s'amuse de me voir lui résister...  
On ne peut rêver mieux!  
Allongée sur mon lit entrain de fixer le plafond, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Pourtant, je reste immobile, aucuns de mes membres ne bouges, seules les larmes coulent.  
Je n'ai jamais été douée pour faire les bons choix, et je ne le serais sans doute jamais. Je me tourne sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et hurle enfin toute la rage contenue depuis ce matin.  
J'entend de petit coup à la porte de ma chambre avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre sur ma sœur qui hésite à entrer.  
_Heu Bo', il y a quelqu'un pour toi dehors.  
_Je veux voir personne! dis-je la tête toujours dans mon oreiller.  
_C'est heu... C'est Caroline.  
_Je veux pas LA voir!  
_Je t'en prie, vas-y! elle est en pleur et demande à te toi TOI! ajoute ma sœur d'un ton implorant.  
Caroline? En pleur? Mon cœur se sert. Je lève brusquement et file hors de ma chambre. Arrivé devant les escaliers, je me dis que dans mon débardeur blanc et ma petite culotte de soie rose, je ne peux décemment pas accueillir caroline dans cette tenue. Et bien soit! elle est en pleur, on s'en fou de ma tenue!  
J'arrive devant le perron et découvre Caroline en pleur agenouillée par terre, les mains cachant son visage.  
_Caroline...Je murmure, étonnée de la voir ainsi  
_Bonnie? lève-t-elle la tête tel un chaton égaré  
_Viens! lui dis-je en la prenant par le bras. Elle dors ici, on va dans ma chambre et je ne souhaite pas être dérangée! ajoute-je à l'attention de ma sœur  
_Ok. réplique cette dernière  
J'entraîne donc Caroline dans ma chambre et ferme la porte par mesure de précaution (ma sœur est une grosse commère).  
_C'était quoi ce cinéma?! dis-je, d'un ton colérique  
_Bonnie Je... commence-t-elle  
_Tout à l'heure tu me traite comme une moins que rien, ensuite tu me dis que je suis belle, pour ensuite te servir de moi... Et maintenant tu débarque dans ma chambre en pleur! Tu joues à quoi Caroline?! Quel est ton but? pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu ME fais ça? Je t'aime certes, mais je te déteste tout autant. Tu te rend compte à quel point je me déteste de devoir trahir mes amies?!  
_Bonnie... Je... Bonnie tu... Je...Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre! réplique-t-elle dans un sanglot.  
_Assied-toi sur le lit, j'ordonne. Elle obéi.  
_Bonnie, il faut me croire, me supplie-t-elle.  
_Je ne veux plus te...  
Elle me coupe la parole en se ruant sur mes lèvres en un baisers langoureux.  
_Bonnie, il faut me croire. Je ne te veut aucun mal.  
_Je te déteste. je murmure, la voix ampli d'un désir mal refoulé.  
Elle presse à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je me sens revivre.  
L'une de ses main qui étais sur ma cuisse remonte jusqu'à ma taille tandis que l'autre mains tient fermement ma nuque.  
Avec délicatesse, elle m'allonge sur le lit, sans pour autant casser notre baiser. Je sens sa main gauche se glisser sous mon débardeur blanc dans le but de caresser ma peau en ébullition.  
_Caroline gémis-je les yeux mi-clos.  
_Laisse moi faire, me susurre-t-elle d'une voix suave.  
Ses lèvres délaisse les miennes pour aller taquiner mon cou, elle sait que je suis sensible à cette zone la. Ses mains se font de plus en plus baladeuse et remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine ridiculement petite et nue sous mon débardeur. Me vient alors en tête que mon petit 80-A ne doit même pas la satisfaire.  
Tandis que sa langue passe sur mon cou, ses mains tripotent mes seins, insistant sur mes tétons durci d'excitation. Etant donné que mon débardeur la dérange, elle me l'enlève rapidement, et l'envoi valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle repose ensuite ses lèvre sur les miennes pendant cinq minutes, puis ses lèvres suivent le sillon de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Elle prend l'un de mes mamelons en bouche et débute de douce torture sur celui ci, me faisant me cambrer sous le plaisir. Je sais que je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate. J'essaye de retenir des gémissements, mais lorsque je sens une main me caresser la cuisse en se rapprochant de mon centre, un léger gémissement m'échappe, faisant sourire Caroline tout en me faisant rougir de plus belle.  
L'un de ses fin doigt vient se poser sur mon clitoris, et le caresse gentiment, ce qui m'arrache mon premier cris de plaisir. Ses mouvements sur mon centre s'intensifie pendant que sa langue exécute un balais langoureux sur ma poitrine. Sa y est, je hurle de plaisir.  
Ses doigts descendent plus bas et me pénètrent sans ménagement, me faisant me cambrer de plus fait de très rapides mouvement de va et vient. Une boule de chaleur s'installe en moi, prête à exploser, une boule d'extase. Tandis que son index me fouille, son pouce revient taquiner mon clitoris. C'est à ce moment la que la boule d'extase explose en moi et qu'une vague de plaisir incontrôlé s'empare de moi, m'informant que je ne suis plus très loin de l'orgasme.  
Caroline en s'enfonce encore un peu plus en moi, me faisant crier de surprise et d'extase mélangée. Elle enlève son doigt en moi, et je sens sa bouche prendre le relais. Elle déchire ma culotte sans vergogne, et se met à me lécher le clitoris, tandis qu'une seconde boule de chaleur s'installe en moi.  
_Ca-Carline! Joui-je enfin, tout en maintenant sa tête sur mon centre.  
Ainsi, Caroline m'arrache un, deux, trois,quatre orgasme dans la même nuit.  
je joui tellement fort à chaque fois que je ne maîtrise plus plus mes pouvoir, et l'ampoule de ma chambre fini par éclater. Cela ne nous arrête pas pour autant, et nous faisons l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à épuisement.

verdict?


	6. Chapter 6: un bonheur Éphémère

hey, désolé du la fac le boulot les devoirs et tous le reste j'ai pas trouvé le temps de publier et je suis aussi actuellement en train d'écrire une autre fiction ce qui me prend aussi du temps.

bref bisous

**CHAPITRE 6: UN BONHEUR ÉPHÉMÈRE**

Très chèr journal, je suis au ange! Depuis ce fameux soir ou Caroline a sonné chez moi, nous filons le parfait amour. Laisse moi t'expliquer; depuis cette nuit la, elle est beaucoup moins froide avec moi. Elle me chouchoute tellement que j'ai l'impression de rêver. Mais je me sens toujours aussi mal de lui rapporter tous ce que fait mes amies, je croyais lui faire oublier cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Mais à part cela, j'ai retrouver MA Caroline, celle que j'aimais et qui m'aimait en retour. Cela fait une semaine de bonheur, j'ai peur de tout ce dont je serais capable pour cette fille la... Elle ne se doute pas de l'ampleur de mon amour. Mais cette semaine de bonheur a été suivi de deux semaines horrible. Le vampire de la dernière fois, s'en est encore pris à moi... En fait, je crois qu'il a une dent contre moi. Et il faut dire que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment non plus, après tout il a tenté de me tuer! Bref, tous ces secrets pensent lourd sur mon cœur , je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais continuer...  
C'est bientôt le bal, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de robe et j'espère que caroline voudras y aller avec moi (même si c'est impossible car les couple homos ne sont pas considéré comme un couple). Sinon, au lycée, un nouveau attire l'attention de tous le monde, il s'appel Stefan Salvatore, il est beau et Italien. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. Il n'y a que lui qui a une odeur particulière, semblable de celle de Damon. Je dois surement me tromper car Stefan n'a rien d'un vampire, mais je reste sur mes gardes... On sait jamais..  
Je referme mon journal et le glisse sous mon matelas. Je regarde à la fenêtre et entrevoie Caroline. Je descend les escaliers en trombe, mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je vois que Caroline a le visage fermé, elle ne sourit pas.  
-C'est fini entre nous. M'annonce-t-elle froidement  
-Et pourquoi ça? Je demande, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles  
-J'ai dis que c'est fini!  
-Oui, mais pourquoi?  
-Tu es une mauvaise enquêtrice, et tu ne m'apportes rien d'utile.  
-J'ai fais tous ce que tu m'as dit!  
-Et tu le fait mal.  
-Mais...  
-Trouve moi une info croustillante ou ne viens plus me -t-elle en me tournant le dos, prête à partir.  
Non! Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour la perdre, je ne veux pas la perdre!  
Je lui attrape le bras.  
-Elena veut inviter Stefan au bal. Lancé-je  
-Pardon?  
-Oui, je sais pas si ça va te servir mais... Voila...  
-Tu vois, quand tu veux. Susurre-t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.  
Je suis vraiment stupide! Trahir Elena ainsi, et tout ça pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.. Je suis tomber bien bas.  
Caroline et moi allons au lycée, mais nous nous séparons devant le lycée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une fois Caroline partie, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute.  
-Meredith! Ne refais plus jamais ça!  
-Je vous ai entendu espèce de garce! À quoi tu joues?!  
-De... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, mens-je  
-Tu as prêté serment, et tu trahi Elena sans vergogne! Ne me prend pas pour une débile. Tu me déçois. Dorénavant, je t'ai à l'œil . Toi et ta Caroline!  
Puis elle s'en va, d'un pas frustrée et lourd. Je viens ainsi de perdre la confiance de mon pilier principal, celle qui m'a toujours épaulé. Je me dégoûte moi-même.  
Les jours passent, et le bal approche. Avec Elena et Meredith nous faisons tous les jours la tournée des magasins à la recherche de LA robe idéale. Une rumeur circule comme quoi Caroline ira au bal avec Stefan, mais je ne pense pas, elle me l'aurait dit sinon.  
Par contre, Meredith me surveille deux fois plus depuis que la rumeur circule.  
Au final, pour le bal, j'y vais avec Edwige Summer, étant donné que Caroline m'as dit non. Nous nous retrouvons tous chez Elena, et une fois les autres et moi prêtes, nous embraquons dans les voitures. Une fois arrivé au bal, je vois Elena chercher Stefan du regard, et je pris de toutes mes forces pour que Caroline ne soit pas venue avec lui. YES! Il est seul. Elena se dirige gracieusement vers lui et lui demande une danse. Je n'ai sans doute pas prié assez fort, car je vois Caroline qui arrive vers eux, et passe son bras en,dessous de celui de Stefan... Quelle garce!  
-Oh, Elena! Dit Caroline, faussement surprise. Tu t'amuse j'espère?  
-Ouais, murmure Elena d'une voix déçue.  
Et je la vois filer vers les toilettes pour dames. Il ne me faut pas moins de cinq secondes avant de la suivre.  
-Quelle pétasse! Hurle-t-elle  
-Elena, calme toi, dis-je  
-Quelle pute!  
Meredith entre à son tour en me jetant un regard noir au passage.  
-Elena, de toute façon, tu en trouvera d'autres des mecs, ajoute Meredith, ils sont tous à tes pieds.  
Elena se rince le visage et nous retournons à la fête. Nous rejoignons Matt, qui nous attendais devant le gymnase.  
-Désolé, dit-il. Je me doutais pas qu'elle allait vraiment venir avec lui  
-Pardon? Demande Elena, outrée  
-Ouais, on croyait tous les trois que c'était une rumeur, ajoute Meredith  
-Alors vous étiez tous au courant?! Crie Elena  
-Ouais... Approuvé-je  
-Vive l'amitié! Dit ironiquement Elena en retournant dans le gymnase, suivis de Matt.  
Je n'ose me retourner vers Meredith, je sais très bien qu'elle me jette un regard noir, comme toujours.  
Je baisse la tête et commence a faire demi tour en direction de chez moi lorsque Meredith m'attrape le bras  
-Tu me déçois. Dit-elle cruellement avant de partir.  
Les larmes au yeux, j'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Caroline.  
-Allo Caroline?  
-Ouais quoi?! Hurle-t-elle à cause du bruit de la foule.  
-C'est fini.

verdict?


End file.
